


Confusing

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bulimia, Bully Dean Winchester, Eating Disorders, F/M, Insecurity, Outdoor Sex, Protective Gabriel, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prompt:_ ** _Hey, could you do a GabrielxReader smut? Maybe the brothers making jokes about her weight/looks and she’s insecure about it all, so she goes for a walk through a forest, where she meets Gabriel, and they do the do. (By do the do, I assume you mean sexy times) + Dean bullies the reader over her looks, Gabriel’s very protective over her + Dean rapes the reader_

You knew that these comments didn’t mean anything, but they still stung when Dean laughed about your inability to reach the sauces, which he purposely put high in the cupboard to annoy you. Realistically, you knew it was just a joke to him. That he never meant any harm by it. But then evidence suggested otherwise. Dean and you had gone to a bar to celebrate another successful hunt, and Dean kept making sly digs that no-one would hook up with you while you look how you do. You downed another shot, ordering more. You were putting them all on Dean’s tab. If he was gonna be a dick, you could to.

You were barely tipsy when you’d had enough.  
“Fuck you Dean” You said and left the bar, wrapping your jacket around yourself. You knew you had many sets of eyes on you, but you didn’t care. You couldn’t handle the numerous comments Dean would make. Instead of going back to the motel, to Sam, you went into the forest on the outskirts of town. When driving into town, you’d passed the forest and it looked beautiful. And now, with the moon as the only light, it was even more beautiful. You walked through it for an unknown period of time. When your phone rang, and you saw it was Dean, you swiped across the red phone and ignored the call, finding a log to sit on.  
“Y/N…” Gabriel’s soft voice drifted into your ears. He always came when he sensed you were upset. You didn’t look up to him, you couldn’t force yourself to. If you did, you knew you’d breakdown and tell him everything, which would ultimately lead to another huge fight between him and Dean. So  
instead, you kicked at the dirt, your scuffed shoes already covered in mud.  
“Talk to me babe…” Gabriel whispered, moving to sit beside you. He effortlessly lifted you into his lap and rubbed your back. You rested your hands on his shoulders and your head on his chest, watching as he moved one hand through your hair.  
“What’s dickface said” Gabriel asked. You knew that despite his objections to reading your mind, he would if he thought necessary.  
“Just the usual…stupid comments about my looks…weight…height” You muttered, looking around the forest. Gabriel kissed you gently.  
“You, my dear, are gorgeous” He promised. You shrugged and watched as he pulled your face close and kissed you gently.  
“From the hair on your head, to the tips of your toes, you are so fuckin’ hot babe” Gabriel muttered, nibbling at your neck. You groaned and brushed your fingers through his hair. Gabriel nipped slightly harder and you knew you’d have marks on your neck.  
“Let me show you just how beautiful you are” Gabriel muttered, nipping behind your ear. You nodded and heard a click of his fingers. When you looked around, you found a large mirror. He smiled softly and stood up, facing the mirror. You watched as Gabriel wrapped his arms around your waist and slowly undressed you. You looked away from the mirror, looking up at the trees, down at the ground and anywhere in between that, so you didn’t have to look at your reflection.  
“Eyes on the mirror. I want you to see what I see” Gabriel ordered. You nodded and faced the mirror. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you saw the _disgusting_ mass of human.  
“Look at how beautiful you are” He breathed. His hands trailed down your sides, warm fingers touching your cold bare skin. Your clothes were on the log, folded neatly, and you were so grateful for it being so late in the night. No one else had to see you. Richard kissed your neck as his hands rested on one of the places you were most insecure about, your belly.  
“So cuddly, I love laying my head here” Gabriel muttered. It’s true. Whenever you guys hung out, sex or no sex, he would rest his head on your belly, rub small circles on your hips and kiss over the scars from the many hunts. His hands drifted down to your thighs. You hated these just as much as your belly.  
“I love these thighs too. Because every time we have make love, they pull me closer to you” He muttered, kissing your neck. Your body was a confused mess of horny, depressed and open. But you loved it.  
“Babe, can I do this…do you want it…?” He asked, making you aware of his arousal, pressing against your ass. You caused that, you were the one to make him rock hard. You nodded and gripped onto his waist, reaching around to unbutton his pants and pushing them away with his boxers. Gabriel groaned and rolled his hips against your ass. He pushed his fingers into your wetness, spreading you slightly. You gaspento his waist, reaching around to unbutton his pants and pushing them away with his boxers. Gabriel groaned and rolled his hips against your ass. He pushed his fingers into your wetness, spreading you slightly. You gasped when his thumb rubbed circles around your clit. It didn’t take much for your first orgasm to come, washing over you with a soft moan. Gabriel groaned as you tightened around his fingers. He lifted you up and pushed you against the closest tree, slowly pushing in. You gasped and knotted your fingers into his hair, eyes closing as your head fell back against the tree.  
“Eyes open” Gabriel ordered and you whimpered but opened your eyes. The love in his eyes as he watched you almost made you cry. He nipped at your neck, chest, breasts and anywhere else he could get his mouth to leave marks on your chest. You came again with a soft moan, the sensitivity of Gabriel thrusting into you once, twice, three more times until he came. You gasped and squirted as he came inside of you.  
“Fuck” He gasped and panted. You hugged Gabriel as best as possible given the situation. He smiled and pulled out, moving to lay out on the log, with you over his chest. You knew it must be uncomfortable for him, the rough bark of a tree on his back, but he didn’t seem to mind. His hand was trailing circles on your back.  
“I know you’ve stopped eating babe, and when you do eat, I know you force it back up…” He whispered. You frowned and looked down. You’d been trying to lose some weight, for him and for anyone who made comments.  
“Babe…if you want to lose weight, you can, but that’s not the way to do it…” Gabriel whispered in your ear. You nodded and curled close to him.  
“Can you help me lose some weight?” You asked softly. Gabriel nodded.  
“Of course, but promise me you won’t hurt yourself or make yourself ill” Gabriel said softly. You nodded and kissed him gently.

When you returned to your motel, close to two am, Dean had a hissy fit that you hadn’t answered any of his many calls. You shrugged and grabbed an old t-shirt and went into the bathroom, changing into it. You walked out in your underwear and the t-shirt.  
“Who’ve you been with?” Dean asked. You ignored him and climbed into your bed, quickly falling asleep.

At some point later into the night, you awoke to someone crawling into your bed. At first, you thought it was Gabriel, who would often come to sleep in your bed. Instead, you quickly knew it wasn’t Gabriel though. It was Dean.  
“Shut the fuck up” Dean growled into your ear as you opened your mouth to ask him a question. He shoved his hand into your underwear.  
“GABRIEL!” You shouted, knowing Gabriel would instantly be at your side. Sure enough, in the blink of an eye, Gabriel had you in his arms and Dean was held against the wall.  
“What happened?” Gabriel asked you softly, brushing away some tears. You were sobbing so hard you could barely make a sentence. Sam walked over.  
“I was awake when it happened. Dean climbed into Y/N’s bed, he told her to ‘shut the fuck up’ and he shoved his hand in her pants…that’s when she called for you” Sam said softly. Gabriel nodded and hugged you tightly.  
“I’m gonna get us another room and call the police” Gabriel muttered. Sam nodded and watched as Dean fought against the invisible restraints.

When you and Gabriel walked into the spare room, you collapsed into Gabriel’s arms and sobbed into his chest. He brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“Baby I’m here, you’re safe, I got you” Gabriel muttered. You nodded and sat on the bed.  
“I love you baby, so much. Thank you for getting me there when it happened” Gabriel muttered. You nodded and curled into his chest. Blue lights passed your window and you sighed.  
“The police are here” You whispered. Gabriel nodded and clicked his fingers.  
“I’ve fixed the CCTV so that it looks like I ran in from this room, rather than just appearing” He muttered. You nodded and smiled.  
“I love you” You whispered.  
“I love you too” Gabriel responded, listening for a knock at the door.

"I'm so confused" You muttered after the police had left.   
"Hm?" Gabriel asked.   
"Dean. He always insults me about looks and stuff, yet he just did that..." You trailed off. Gabriel kissed your nose.  
"Well it is confusing, but it won't be happening any more" He promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Dean was arrested, he was sent to jail for 6 months. Sam used the time to finish college, you and Gabriel decided to get out of the hunting life as best as possible. It was a rainy day when _it_ happened. You’d gotten a job at your local Barnes  & Noble, Gabriel worked at the local Target store, and between your jobs and his angelic powers, you were able to live a comfortable life and that was all you both wanted. You often spoke to Sam and at least once a week, you, him and Gabriel would go to a bar, have a burger and a beer. Sure enough, it happened as per usual, and the night went generally well until you got home.

The house was silent. Too silent. Gabriel walked in, holding you behind him. He flicked a light on.   
“Whoever is here had better get out before the police are called” He called out. You gripped his hand out of fear. He took a step forward and turned to face you.   
“I think it’s empty. C’mon, lets go up to bed” He smiled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. He leant up and kissed you, smirking as you reached down to remove your heels so you and him were a closer height.

He lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, walking upstairs. He grinned and laid you on the bed. You smirked and pulled him close by his belt, unzipping his jeans. He grinned.   
“You’d better take that dress off before I rip it off” He grinned and laid himself over you, mouthing at your neck. You moaned and gripped his hair.   
“You better help me get it off then” You groaned. He grinned and pulled back, stripping himself and helping you unzip the dress so you could pull it off. It had barely hit the floor when he pushed you down and kissed you deeply. You moaned and spread your legs slightly, cupping his cheeks. He groaned and reached down to adjust himself in his boxers. You grinned and shoved them down to his knees.  
“Switch places” You smirked. He nodded and stood up so you could stand and he could lay back on the bed. Once he was laid on the bed, you straddled his thighs and grinned. He smirked and looked up at you. You took his hand and covered your breast with it, smirking when he slid his hand into the strapless bra.

_He heard the moaning, hiding in a cupboard under the stairs, the way you moaned Gabriel’s name. It made him sick to the stomach as he heard it. But oddly, it aroused him. His hand was in his boxers, stroking himself to full hardness at the moans of another man’s names._

02.47. The red figures stood out in the dark of the morning. The moon was shrouded in clouds, Gabriel’s arm was a hint of warmth around your waist. You slid out of his grip and walked down stairs into the kitchen to make some warm milk. You felt something in the put of your stomach, one that you’d been trained to deal with.   
“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus”_ You started.   
“Not gonna work Princess” A voice said from the darkness. You flinched. _That voice._ One that once saved your life. It once reassured you that everything would be okay. Now it did the opposite. You couldn’t yell for Gabriel, it would be too obvious. So instead, you sent him prayers, all the while being forced to endure Dean’s sick fantasies of stringing you up and fucking your corpse.   
“You even lay a finger on her and your corpse will be the one hanging upside down” Gabriel said from behind Dean, pointing a shotgun to his head. You looked to Gabriel with a gratefulness that you knew he could see.   
“What are you gonna do?” Dean hissed to Gabriel and stepped closer to you. You slid your hand into the cutlery drawer when Dean wasn’t watching and grabbed a knife.   
“Well if he doesn’t shoot you, I’ll stab you” You said and held the knife against Dean’s neck. Dean seemed to think for a moment before quoting a chant that knocked Gabriel out. Anger flared in your gut and you stabbed Dean through the throat, before running to Gabriel’s side. You coaxed him back to being awake, but he couldn’t do much else in that moment. He leant up to kiss you gently, cupping your jaw.   
  
He eventually made Dean’s body disappear from existence. You helped him stand up and you walked up to bed, curling close to each other. You awoke at 7am when Sam rang you.  
“Have you seen the news yet?” He asked.  
“I haven’t even considered moving yet” You groaned.  
“Dean’s escaped from jail. They can’t find him anywhere” Sam said, a slight panic in his voice.  
“He’s dead. I stabbed him last night” You said, rolling closer to Gabriel.   
“What?” Sam said.  
“Uhhhhh I’m too tired to explain. Dean dead. Us safe. Will explain later” You said, groaning slightly before curling close to Gabriel and falling back to sleep in his arms, in the full knowledge that you were safe.


End file.
